


Thinking of You

by TheGirlWithTheRedBalloon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheRedBalloon/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheRedBalloon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers dreams of a life he never lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head late last night.

When Steve’s mother died, he and Bucky moved into a tiny apartment together. It had one bed, one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. Money was tight and work was scarce; of the two of them, Bucky was the only one with a job and he felt responsible for his best friend. Steve’s fragile condition, whether he would admit to it or not, prevented him from getting any work. So, Bucky worked at the docks and Steve would paint for a few extra bucks with whatever supplies he could lay his thin, boney hands on. The problem with Steve was that he was always getting sick. He had so many health problems that it was hard to believe he was even able to leave the apartment, not to mention trying to hold his own against a new bully every week. Sometimes, Bucky would shake his head and laugh at Steve’s resilience and other times he wanted to shake his friend till he understood that it scared him to death when Steve put himself at risk. When America joined the war effort, Steve tried to enlist but was promptly rejected, much to Bucky’s relief.

 

The two men never quite noticed when their friendship became something more. They only knew that the other would always be there with a warm hug, a helping hand, or a soft kiss. They never quite realized their relationship was a bit different from everyone else’s. Until, that is, Steve went to see Bucky off to training camp with the other enlistees and their sweethearts. Steve suddenly had a sneaky suspicion that if he placed his arms around Bucky’s neck and pulled him down for the kiss that he deserved, it would not be looked at kindly. Bucky, on the other hand, hadn’t cared. Steve got his kiss and Bucky got to fight for freedom.

 

They wrote letters back and forth to each other. Steve told Bucky about the job he got at the café down the block. Bucky told Steve about the war and his comrades. Bucky was honorably discharged after being caught in an ambush and severely wounded. He healed alright and Steve was elated to have him back home. They’d spend their days at the park or snuggled up close under the – 

 

 

Steve jolts awake, out of the dream that makes his heart clench tight in his chest. He sits up and takes in deep breaths, waiting for his pulse to slow. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and pads into the kitchen for a glass of water. He stands in front of the sink and stares out the window at the early morning sky. He stands there and watches the sunlight slowly creep into the sky, turning it from dark blue to a hazy purple. It has been two months since Bucky had pulled him from the Potomac. It has been two months of life-like dreams of a life he’d never lived with the man he’d always love. It has been two months of hell.

 

Steve, head down and trying to not cry into his water glass, doesn’t notice the man across the street.


End file.
